Le Mensonge se cache dans une petite boîte
by Dysnei
Summary: Et si Sherlock mentait à John depuis leur rencontre? Et si il n'était pas la personne qu'il prétendait être? (SPOIL Saison 2)


John était affalé sur le fauteuil de Sherlock, au 221B Baker Street. Son meilleur ami était parti 2 mois plus tôt, et il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image de son corps étendu sur le sol, entouré de sang, devant l'immeuble d'où il avait sauté. Sherlock l'avait appelé juste avant de mourir, et lui avait dit adieu. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris, puis il l'avait vu tomber du toit. Depuis ce jour, John ne parlait à personne, restait enfermé dans cet appartement ou il avait vécu tellement de choses avec son meilleur ami. Même ses expériences étranges lui manquait. Trouver des organes humains dans leur frigo, entendre des coups de feu dans l'appartement à longueur de journées, et même les caprices du détective, tout ça était tellement mieux que la solitude qui l'entourait depuis deux mois.

Il soupira, puis se décida à se lever du fauteuil pour faire le tour de la pièce. Elle était pleine de papiers, de partitions et de choses dont il ignorait l'existence... Rien n'avait changé. Le violon trônait sur le bureau, la casquette rayé, quand à elle, traînait sur le sol. John eut un sourire triste. Sherlock avait toujours détesté cet article de mode. Il la portait uniquement pour ne pas être reconnu par ses fans dans la rue. Ce qui ne marchait pas forcément puisque c'était justement cette casquette qui faisait sa notoriété.

John continua à faire le tour de la pièce. Le Smiley dessiné au coups de feu et à la peinture jaune sur le mur que son ami avait fait soit disant « parce qu'il s'ennuyait », la robe de chambre bleue qui était posée sur le dossier de la chaise en bois, c'était les traces que Sherlock avait laissé dans l'appartement, comme pour marquer son territoire, pour montrer qu'il avait vécu ici.

Il aperçut le manteau noir, vêtement familier du détective, sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Il le prit, et le posa sur le fauteuil, comme pour se dire que Sherlock était toujours là, dans son manteau. Alors il vit une petite bosse à l'endroit ou se trouvait la poche. Il mis la main dedans et en retira une petite boîte en bois sculptée. Elle était fermée à clé. John n'avait jamais vu cette petite boîte, et si elle était fermée à clé, c'était qu'elle contenait quelque chose qui ne devait pas être révélé au grand jour. Curieux, il entreprit de chercher la clé qui pouvait l'ouvrir.

Il commença par les endroits où Sherlock pouvait le plus cacher quelque chose de précieux. Il retourna la boîte de son violon, inspecta minutieusement les murs au cas où il y avait une cachette secrète, chercha derrière tous les livres de la bibliothèque si il y avait un quelconque mécanisme, puis, ne trouvant rien, mis sens dessous la pièce. Il retourna tous les objets, souleva les piles de dossiers et de papiers, chercha sous le tapis, sous le fauteuil etc.

Puis il fouilla dans les poches des manteaux, des vêtements. C'est en cherchant dans la poche d'une chemise qu'il mis la main sur une minuscule clé qui correspondait parfaitement. Il la glissa dans la fente prévue à cet effet, déclencha le petit mécanisme qui ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte. Celle-ci contenait le téléphone portable de son ami. John voulut le déverrouiller pour voir ce qu'il contenait de si important pour être placé dans une boîte fermée à clé, mais un code d'accès lui barra le passage.

Le médecin réfléchit. Si il était à la place de Sherlock, qu'il voulait cacher les données d'un portable, quel mot de passe aurait-il choisi ? Il essaya la date de naissance de Mycroft, sans succès, le nombre de visiteurs sur son « blog sur les cendres », toujours pas, le nombre d'enquêtes qu'il avait résolu, le nombre de partitions qu'il avait écrite, rien ne marchait. Il soupira encore une fois. Trouver le code de Sherlock était comme trouver les codes permettant de braquer la Banque de Londres a distance. Machinalement, il essaya une dernière suite de chiffres : sa date de naissance. Le téléphone se déverrouilla, lui donnant accès à toutes les données qu'il contenait.

John haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprendra jamais son meilleur ami. Il entreprit de regarder ce que le portable avait à cacher.

Il n'y avait aucun document, aucune photo, tout semblait avoir été supprimé. La seule chose que cet appareil contenait était une série de messages, qui provenaient et étaient destinés au même destinataire : James Moriarty. Intrigué, il remonta le fil de la conversation jusqu'au premier message.

 **Nous devons avoir une petite discussion. Viens prendre le thé chez moi demain entre 15h30 et 16h00, John sera chez le dentiste. SH**

 **Pour une fois que je peux venir avec une invitation, je ne vais pas refuser. JM**

Le docteur Watson fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Sherlock avait demandé à son ennemi juré, au criminel le plus dangereux que la Terre est sans doute connue de venir prendre un thé dans son appartement ? Et de quoi voulait–il lui parler ?

Les messages suivants avaient été envoyés deux semaines plus tard.

 **Je dois avouer que les effractions dans les trois endroits différents au même moment m'ont plutôt épatés... Pour l'instant tout marche comme prévu, et John et les policiers ne se doutent de rien. SH**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'à être jugé non coupable. J'ai trouvé tous les points faibles des membres du jury, ça ne devrait plus poser de problèmes. JM**

 **Parfait. Je travaille sur le dossier de Richard Brook. SH**

Le cerveau de John eût un bug. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être de mèche avec Moriarty. Pourtant, c'était bien son portable qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il respira un bon coup et continua sa lecture pour essayer de trouver un indice qui mettrait fin à la terrible idée qui s'était immiscé dans son esprit. La conversation s'était arrêtée le temps qui correspondait au procès du criminel consultant, puis avait reprise le jour de sa libération.

 **Les êtres humains normaux sont tellement sentimentaux. Ils pourraient signer un traité qui détruirait la Terre entière si on les menaçaient de tuer les personnes qu'ils connaissent. Me voilà libre, à nouveau une « menace pour la population » ! Souviens toi Sherlock : Je t'en dois une… JM**

 **Le dossier sur Richard Brook est fini. Tu peux venir au 221b Baker Street ? Nous devons discuter de la suite du plan, qui est un peu plus délicate. SH**

 **C'est demandé si gentiment… JM**

C'était impossible. Watson n'avait même pas envie de lire la suite. De toute façon, les messages qui suivaient avaient été envoyé le jour de la mort de Sherlock, ils n'avaient donc pas échangé entre temps. Il se décida à finir la conversation, espérant que ce qu'il était en train de lire n'était rien d'autre qu'une blague stupide.

 **Si tout se passe comme prévu, John a reçu un appel lui disant que « Mme Hudson à été blessée, venez tout de suite voir comment elle va ! » Rendez-vous sur le toit de l'hôpital St Barthelemy, nous pourrons y régler nous faux différents. JM**

 **John est effectivement parti, tout est en place pour la dernière partie du plan. J'arrive. SH.**

 **Le pauvre médecin, si il savait que tu lui ment depuis le début, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. JM**

 **A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Sa confiance en moi est essentiel pour que le plan fonctionne. De même pour Lestrade. Cet idiot à vraiment cru vraiment que j'était assez intelligent pour trouver ou tu avais caché les enfants avec peu d'indices… J'ai vécu tout ce temps avec des imbéciles, je ne te cache pas que je suis heureux que ça se finisse. SH**

La discussion se terminait là. Si il en croyait les échanges, tout ce qui se passait depuis les 6 derniers mois était non seulement le plan de Moriarty, mais également de Sherlock. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Sherlock ne voulait jamais que John touche à son portable, et pourquoi il semblait si calme lorsqu'ils avaient découverts que Richard Brook et James Moriarty n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il savait. Il se sentit soudain vide, comme si tous ses sentiments avaient été effacés par quelques messages sur un vulgaire appareil électronique. Son meilleur ami se jouait de lui depuis le début, et il n'avait rien remarqué.

Pris dans un élan de colère d'avoir été berné par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, le médecin jeta le téléphone sur le sol, et l'écrasa. Il y mit tout son poids jusqu'à ce que l'écran soit brisé en mille morceaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement inutile. Puis il prit son manteau et sortit en trombe de l'appartement qui était jadis celui de son meilleur ami. Dans la rue, il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait tellement différent maintenant. Il avait l'impression que tout était faux, que les cafés et magasins qui côtoyaient me 221B Baker Street n'étaient que des décors, que toute sa vie n'était faite que d'un enchaînement de mensonges.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il était au milieu de la route et que une voiture arrivait juste devant lui. Il ne la remarqua que lorsque le klaxon lui transperça les tympans. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un poids s'écrase sur lui, le faisant basculer sur le côté et lui évitant une mort certaine.

C'était une femme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, heureuse d'avoir pu sauver un homme de la mort.

« Enchantée. Je m'appelle Mary. »


End file.
